Vision d'Escaflowne saison 2
by Lena Blue
Summary: Il existe une légende Atlante... Une légende que la reine noire souhaite utiliser pour ses noirs desseins... Que pour redevenir un ange, il faut tuer une fille au coeur d'atlante ainsi que boire son sang mélangeait à un peu de vin... Mais la fille choisie s'averait être sa nièce et l'héritière du trône d'Atlantis... Elle, la princesse Atlante, le coeur de Gaea...
1. Chapter 1

_La Promesse d'un Destin Funeste_

* * *

_Etait-ce un rêve ou Etait-ce la réalité ?  
Hum.. Tout ceci était bien réel...  
Tout a commencé à cette fête étrange... Ce souvenir étrange d'hommes-loups et de feu emmelés dans un mélange incertain... mais est-ce simplement possible ? _

...

Elle dribbla, utilisant une certaine technique avec le ballon avant de regarder ses coéquipiers, leur souriant. Un de ses advsersaires s'élança vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui prendre le ballon. Mais la jeune fille en décida autrement.

Elle esquiva le garçon, tournoyant une seconde tout en dribblant avant de sauter et de mettre un panier. Elle déchaina la foule venu assister au match. La plupart des enfants de l'Orphelinat hurlèrent leur joie et encouragèrent leur favorite.

Leur soeur qui avait tant grandi. Autrefois craintive pour sa différence, elle avait su s'affirmer, même pour ceux qui avait été adopté entre temps et qui se trouvait au même lycée maintenant. Retombant sur ses pieds, elle reçut ses amis contre elle.

Le match était terminé, elle et son équipe avait gagné contre les Monsters Fire. La mère supérieure se leva, applaudissant de toutes ses forces, heureuse. Mais ce qui aurait pu être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie finit par disparaître de ses yeux alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'incconscience, inquiétant ses coéquipiers et son entraineur.

_Elle sombra, tombant dans un endroit ou le feu brûlait, ou des cris et des danses étranges se faisaient. Des êtres incroyables, mi humains et mi-loups effectuaient une fête, montrant leur joie quand à un évènement important. Des enfants dansaient ensemble, de vrais hommes riaient autour d'une chope ou d'un verre de vin._

_La jeune fille ferma les yeux, envahie par cette chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Cette chaleur ne fit qu'augmenter, son coeur ne parvenait plus à se calmer alors que la terre et la lune apparaissait derrière elle._

_Elle ne vit pas son corps changeait, nue avec d'étrange tatouages apparaître sur son coeur ainsi qu'une pierre d'énergist. Elle avait mal sans savoir pourquoi..._

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits dans sa chambre, perdue et dérangée par ce rêve étrange. Elle se redressa, regardant partout autour d'elle. Les images étranges avaient disparu mais pas cette sensation de pouvoir et de chaleur qu'elle ressentait.

Secouant la tête, chassant ses idées bizarres, elle quitta son lit, remarquant être en chemise. La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Elle sortit de sa chambre, se promenant dans les couloirs, caressant le mur alors que l'appel continuait de se répéter.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit sur elle et la forêt. Le feu brulait, les cris résonnaient et la force d'attraction qui l'appelait à lui ne cessait d'augmenter. Comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de la Terre mais d'un endroit encore plus beau qu'Izumo, là ou l'attendait son destin.

_" Nova "_

La jeune fille commença à pénétrer la forêt, oubliant ses frères et soeurs, ses prôches qui dormaient encore et n'agiraient probablement plus de la même façon lorsqu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sa ballade nocturne. Elle continua de s'avançait, les arbres lui ouvrant le passage.

Et même si elle arriva au bord d'une magnifique et incroyable citée blanche et lumineuse, les autres enfants et la mère supérieur la cherchèrent... en vain.

Nova marchait dans les rues de la citée, déserte. Et pourtant, une impression meurtrière et dangereuse régnait en cet endroit. Celle du plus grand chaos au monde. Et ce chaos était contrôlé par quelque chose de plus malsain qui désirait détruire Gaea.

Un ange répudié par ses semblables qui avait désormais les ailes noirs et retournés comme les êtres qui avait décidé de le suivre.

Nova continua pendant un moment, traversant les rues de la citée en ruines, regardant partout. Elle eut l'impréssion de connaître cet endroit depuis toujours.

Le vent soufflait tranquillement, un vent agréable qui caressa sa peau, souleva ses cheveux et sa robe dans un mouvement d'ondulation.

Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint de derrière elle. Se retournant, elle scruta la rue, cherchant a voir une silhouette.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Nova, reculant.

L'attente fut longue et elle recula encore pour finalement percutant un corps d'acier. Aussi noir que les ténèbres.

- Une intrue... la reine en sera contente... murmura l'homme, un sourire narquois s 'affichant sur le bas du visage.

Nova prit peur, cherchant à se dégager mais l'homme refusa, lui tenant fermement le poignet, la tirant vers le palais ou une étrange lumière rose brillait.

- Attendez ! Je vous en prie ! Je partirais si vous me l'ordonnez ! cria-t-elle, refusant de le suivre.

Plus elle s'approchait du château et de cette tour, plus son coeur souffrait et la faisait pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, plus jamais. Elle voulait pas la voir, pas la toucher. Elle désirait simplement fuir. L'homme en eut assez de ses manières et finit par la mettre sur ses épaules.

Malgré cela, Nova continua de pleurer, de se défendre et d'objecter pour se retrouver en face de la reine. Celle-ci possédait une incroyable chevelure sang, une robe noir corbeau, des pupilles dorés, striés ainsi qu'un diadème noir avec ces propres perles.

En voyant son soldat et la jeune fille qu'il portait sur son épaule, elle haussa un sourcil. Encore une petite fille perdue dans la forêt. Elle qui avait demandé à ce que l'Energist lui ramène celle qui lui rendrait son trône et ses pouvoirs, qui permettrait de retrouver, de son sang parfait et écarlate, la véritable apparence de ses ailes et de son peuple.

Mais sans voir son visage, elle ne pouvait réllement le savoir. Nova continuait de gémir, la pierre en haut de la tour laissa sa lumière brillait plus fortement, commençant à dévoiler la vérité à la reine qui se releva. Ainsi donc, cette enfant à la robe blanche était sa chance de survie dans sa malédiction.

- Kuryo, pose-la à terre et montre-moi son visage, ordonna la femme, descendant de son trône, s'approchant un peu.

Le soldat à l'armure noire et aux ailes retourné, obéit, dévoila la beauté de l'adolescente qui écarquilla les yeux tout autant que la reine. Elle était là. Cette fille au sang ultime, réunissant les deux mondes. Elle, le coeur même de cette planète maudite appelée Gaea.

- Toi... Tu es là ! lança la femme, heureuse, joyeuse alors qu'une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux.

Nova tourna la tête des deux côtés, reposant ses yeux sur la femme qui l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne la calmait. La reine ria, rigola, son plaisir aucunement dissimulée. Enfin la clé de sa vengeance envers sa soeur, l'ancienne reine d'Atlantis, se trouvait là, sous ses yeux.

Sa propre nièce allait l'aider à anéantir Gaea, le peuple qui habitaient cette planète maudite tout en lui permettant de devenir la reine de cet empire. Elle allait enfin gagner.

La jeune fille, toujours à genoux, regarda partout. La lumière rose continua de briller intensément, cherchant à se faire remarquer de l'enfant qui refusait obstinément de la regarder. Pourtant, cette pierre désirait la prôtéger.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir rayer Gaea de l'espace et régner en tant que reine légitime d'Atlantis ! cria-t-elle, heureuse.

Nova l'observa, ressentant une volontée de la contrer montait en elle. Elle ne détruirait rien tant qu'elle sera en vie, et cela, la jeune fille en fit le serment.

...

Hitomi sursauta, ressentant un appel de Gaea dans le salon alors que la mère supérieur pleurait, sa mère la consolant. Nova avait disparu, que cela soit dans sa chambre ou dans la forêt. Les autres enfants étaient restés à l'orphelinat alors que la directrice était venu voir les Kanzaki, pensant retrouver la jeune fille chez eux.

Hitomi serra son coeur. Elle eut l'impression qu'un danger menaçait le monde de Gaea et son amie également. Se levant, elle alla dans le jardin, regardant la lune tout en priant les cieux de protéger ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

- Hitomi ? appela une voix masculine, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille se retourna, faisant face à son frère, Mamoru, qui semblait avoir pressenti l'état instable dans lequel vivait sa soeur ainée.

- Tu vas repartir là-bas ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant un peu plus.  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais Nova est là-bas... et puis il y a cette mauvaise impression, soupira-t-elle, passant une main sur son visage.

Mamoru la regarda. Même si, la dernière fois, Nova n'avait pas pu être là pour eux, Mamoru avait bien senti que les deux jeunes filles semblaient liés depuis toujours. Elles avaient joués ensemble, rit ensemble. Puis ils avaient déménagés mais elles avaient gardé contact.

Et lors de la disparition de sa soeur, Nova était tombé gravement malade. Elle avait sombré dans une certaine folie, hurlant d'arrêter la guerre sans que personne ne comprenne. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans la salle de métal de l'orphelinat, l'écoutant frapper, se battre ou hurler à l'intérieur.

Mais cela, Hitomi l'ignorait.

- Tu devrais y aller. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi, souffla Mamoru, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, malgré sa taille.  
- Mamoru... ?  
- Et puis, même si tu pars, tu reviendras toujours nous voir... même si nôtre temps sera court, ajouta-t-il, souriant.

Hitomi lui rendit son sourire, le serrant contre elle. Ils s'enlaçèrent avec force. Puis, un nouvelle appel arriva, formant une colonne de lumière intense, emportant la jeune fille qui disparut de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, les parents et le frère surent où leur prôche était partie.

Là ou Nova serait... Dans un ciel ou Terre et Lune brillent dans un ciel de diamant...


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Retour de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions_

* * *

_Etait-ce un rêve ou Etait-ce la réalité... ?  
En marchant dans la pénombre forêt qui bordait l'orphelinat, je suis tombée sur une citée...  
Une citée que je connaissais déjà... Et cette chaleur, cette appel qui ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête... Mais maintenant que va-t-il m'arriver... ? _

.

Nova regarda la pièce. Des barreaux de chaque côté, des pierres aussi blanches que la neige malgré la pénombre. Et ses poignets, relevés au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille ne put que gémir de douleur à force d'être resté longtemps comme ca.

Elle rebaissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Elle n'était plus à l'orphelinat mais dans un royaume en ruines, gouverné par une reine mauvaise et étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction que celle-ci avait eu en la voyant. Comme si sa simple présence pouvait guérir tout les mots.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était tellement fou pour elle. Beaucoup trop à ses yeux. En fermant les yeux, elle pria pour qu'on vienne un jour la chercher pour autre chose que la faire souffrir ou la tuer.

_" S'il vous plaît... Hitomi... Maman... venez m'aider..."_

...

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Hitomi atterit au Mausolée de Fanélia, devant la tombe royale. Elle reconnut Escaflowne qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis en sortant, elle vit la terre et la lune brillaient dans un ciel empli d'étoile et de couleurs sombres.

Descendant les escaliers, elle parvint au jardin, admirant la beauté et la finesse des buissons et des fleurs. Elle marcha un peu, regardant partout pour voir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Reculant sans voir ou elle allait, elle percuta une personne.

Elle se retourna, tout autant que l'autre avant qu'elles ne se figent. Ses moustaches, cette chevelure rose, cette queue ainsi que cette frimousse féline... oui, elle la reconnaissait. Et d'aprés le sourire qui s'afficha sur la fille-animal, ce fut également le cas.

- HITOMI !  
- MERLE !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlaçèrent, heureuses de s'être retrouvé aprés deux ans de séparation. Tournoyants l'une contre l'autre, elles rigolèrent, alertant un garde qui s'avança. Il ne reconnut aucunement la jeune femme qui se trouvait aux côtés de la princesse Merle.

- Princesse ? Qui est avec vous ? demanda le garde, continuant de tenir sa lance de manière droite.

La fille-chat se tourna vers lui, affichant un sourire heureux.

- Partez prévenir Maître Van que nous avons une invitée des plus particulières ! ordonna Merle.

L'homme obéit, les laissant seules toutes les deux. Hitomi en profita pour regarder son amie, devenue une jeune fille plus grande et plus belle. Sa chevelure arrivant au niveau de son dos. Elle est plus grande, plus mature et plus forte.

- Merle..., appela la terrienne, lui prenant la main.

L'autre se tourna, la regardant de haut, retrouvant une amie qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir. Et malgré la souffrance que chacun avait du ressentir à son départ, la savoir revenue leur fit du bien. Même si cela devait être la planète qui l'avait appelé.

- Hitomi... Tu n'es pas revenue seulement pour Maître Van, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose se cache derrière ton retour ? demanda la fille-chat, s'asseyant sur un banc à ses côtés.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, consciente du mépris qu'elle venait d'instaurer en revenant. Oui, elle était revenue pour une raison autre que les retrouver tous. Et cette raison était qu'une amie se trouvait être en grand danger, elle et la planète entière.

- J'aimerais te dire que si mais cela reviendrait à te mentir et ce n'est pas mon genre, Merle, soupira Hitomi, prenant fermement la main. Mais je t'avoue que vous revoir va me faire du bien aussi. Et j'en profiterais au maximum.  
- C'est un fait qui me rassure un peu, lança Merle, souriante.

Elles rigolèrent. Ce fut Van qui stoppa leur rire, arrivant vers elles, les regardant se parler comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ce fut la beauté qu'Hitomi avait gagné avec ces deux ans qui le rendit un peu plus amoureux.

Une plus longue chevelure, lui parvenant à peine aux épaules. Ses pupilles continuaient toujours de briller. Et cette couleur verte émeraude, si belle, si brillante.

- Ces demoiselles ont-elles finies de parler ? demanda Van, se mettant un genoux devant elle.

Merle poussa une exclamation de surprise, Hitomi se mit debout tout autant que Van qui souriait. Sa jeune soeur le réprimenda pour son effet de surprise, laissant la jeune fille dans un incompréhension totale.

- Merle, tu réprimendes Van maintenant ?

La fille-chat regarda son amie, surprise d'une tel question mais aprés tout, elle ne savait rien des deux ans de changements passés sur Gaea.

- Tu as beaucoup à savoir et apprendre, Hitomi, murmura Van à son oreille.

Elle rougit. Merle et le garde laissèrent le couple se retrouvaient. Parce que pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, ils en avaient besoin. La jeune fille s'assit de nouveau, regardant Van faire de même, enlevant au passage un pendentif à son cou.

Celui qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il lui tendit, n'osant la regarder. Ce fut en la sentant reprendre son bien qu'il consentit à plonger ses pupilles rubis dans celles émeraudes.

Mais combien de temps durerais ces retrouvailles avant que la vérité ne se rappelle à Hitomi ?

...

Nova continua de tirer sur les cordes, prête à se défendre et se battre. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage fatiguée alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas de force. On ne l'a nourrissait pas beaucoup ce qui la dérangeait aucunement.

Ce fut en entendant des pas se rapprochaient de sa cellule qu'elle stoppa tout mouvement, regardant la porte. Elle ne mourrait pas ni maintenant, ni demain. Elle devait partir, se sauver et sauver Gaea. Et pourtant elle ignorait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

C'était un véritable cauchemar que d'être coincée ici quand son royaume et la planète crée par son peuple était menacée. Pourtant, elle se figea à ses pensées. Son royaume ? Son peuple ? Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'elle sache quoi faire ou dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme de la reine, celui qui l'avait trouvé et emmené à la salle du trône. Là ou brille cette incroyable lumière.

_" Aidez-moi... Je n'en peux plus... "_

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, armé d'une dague. Et peu importe ce qu'il comptait en faire ou à quel moment l'utiliser, elle devait fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait se défendre contre un homme d'une tel carrure. Il était trop impressionant et fort pour elle.

_" S'il vous plaît... éloignez-moi d'eux et de leurs plans... Laissez-moi partir de cette citée... ! "_

Nova le vit s'approchait, la lame brillant sous un rayon du soleil alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. C'était fini, pour elle et pour Gaea. Fermant fortement les yeux, elle pria, encore et encore, continuant d'hurler intérieurement qu'elle voulait sortir d'ici.

_" NON ! "_

La magie opéra. De fines lumières apparurent autour du couple sous les yeux surpris des autres gardes. La lumière blanche et chaude les entoura, les emmena loin de la citée, dans ce monde tant haïs de la reine noire. Celle-ci se rendit compte de cet effet, regardant la colonne disparaître, s'effacer.

- Majesté ! cria un Garde, arrivant en trombe dans la salle du trône.

Elle ne dit rien, regardant encore l'endroit ou quelques secondes plus tôt, une colonne de lumière était apparut. Elle sut que malgré sa fuite, Kuryo était avec elle et la lui ramènerait. Pour qu'elle devienne cette reine parfaite qu'elle aurait pu être avant que sa soeur ne lui vole sa place.

Hargneuse à ce souvenir, elle éclata le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main, ses pupilles brillant d'une lumière haineuse et folle, plus grande encore que la veille. Elle gagnerait, peu importe le prix, elle ne laisserait personne gagner.

Pas même cette fillette qu'elle savait être sa nièce. Aucune autre femme ne méritait plus qu'elle de devenir et d'être reine. Et cette gamine finirait morte à ses pieds, égorgée par sa main. Gaea ne serait jamais plus de ce monde tandis qu'elle ferait revivre la citée d'Atlantis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... tout va bien se passer, assura-t-elle, se tournant vers le soldat qui baissa la tête, sortant de la pièce pour laisser la reine à son calme plât.

La tour réagit à cette idée, brillant plus fortement, amenant sa princesse et reine légitime; là ou elle serait aider.

Au fort reconstruit de ce chevalier à la chevelure d'or...


	3. Chapter 3

_La guerrière Magnifique aux yeux Oceans_

* * *

_._

_Etait-ce un rêve ou Etait-ce la réalité... ?  
Alors que je croyais mourir de la main de cet homme  
Une colonne de lumière m'a emporté loin de la citée... loin de celle qui semblait vouloir m'aider  
Dans un endroit ou la Terre et la Lune inondent le ciel de leur clartée céleste..._

_._

La colonne de lumière inonda un fort, réveillant les soldats qui dormaient si bien. Chacun d'eux donna l'alerte alors que l'un d'eux, pénétra la chambre de leur chef, le trouvant en train de rire avec une jeune fille, plus jeune que lui, semblant lui raconter bien des choses.

- Commandant ! Une colonne de lumière... en plein milieu de la cour du fort ! s'écria l'homme, éssouflé.

Les deux êtres se regardèrent. Ils se levèrent et suivirent le second jusque dans la cour, là ou venait d'appraître une fille, ses poignets attachées alors qu'un homme la tenait à cet endroit, une dague à la main.

- Arrêtez-le ! Ordonna l'homme, sa chevelure blonde, attaché en catogan.

Les hommes obéirent, prenant les bras de l'homme qui chercha à s'échapper mais sans succés. Il ne pouvait aucunement dévoiler ses ailes et sa malédiction à ses êtres inférieurs. Il grogna pour la forme mais consentit à les suivre, le visage toujours aussi casqué.

Pourtant, ses pupilles striés et oranges fixèrent la jeune fille qui regardaient les hommes d'un regard surpris, inquiète de son sort. Elle continuait d'avoir peur, d'être trop instable pour offrir son sang à la reine. Mais même cela, il s'en moquait. Si la reine désirait avoir son sang, il lui offrirait.

Il vit le chef de cette troupe s'approchait d'elle, lui tendre une main gantée, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Puis, il se retrouva enfermée dans une cellule. Il frappa du poing pour la forme et le fait de s'être fait stupidement capturée par ses êtres infâmes.

Relevant son visage, il ferma les yeux et repensa à la reine, sa chère et adorable mère, répudiée par sa soeur et leurs semblables pour son choix de régner sur les mondes entiers. Mais même les ténèbres ne semblaient pas l'avoir transformés. Elle restait tellement belle.

Et cette fille qui se croyait tout permis. Il la Haïssait, la tuerait de ses propres mains et offrirait son sang à sa mère, la véritable reine d'Atlantis.

...

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le blond, surpris.

Nova hoqueta, regardant le breuvage chaud et chocolaté que la jeune soeur du commandant lui avait offert. Elle n'osait répondre. Elle avait peur, était térriblement effrayée par tout ceci. Tout cela était étrangement effrayant. Parce que ce monde vivait dans son coeur.

C'était pour cet endroit qu'elle avait souffert, il y a deux ans de cela. C'était dans cet endroit qu'Hitomi était apparue, peut-être comme une déesse de la guerre. Chose qu'elle ne serait jamais. Serrant un peu plus la tasse, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant la réponse adéquate pour cet homme et ses soldats.

- Tu viens de la lune des Illusions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme, s'asseyant devant elle .

Nova remarqua le sourire doux et tendre qu'elle afficha, pourtant, en son sein, elle ressentit une autre présence, plus forte et masculine mais à jamais éteinte. Une partie douloureuse de la vie de cette fille qu'elle refusa de faire remonter à la surface.

Car d'aprés le sourire qu'elle affichait, elle était à présent heureuse.

- La Lune des Illusions ? répéta Nova, regardant le ciel ou les deux planètes étaient brillantes.

La jeune femme suivit son regard. Elle ne savait pas que la Terre était appelée ici, Lune des Illusions.

- La Terre. Tu viens de la Terre, non ? redemanda la soeur du commandant, son frère étant placé non loin d'elle avec le second alors que les autres hommes se cachaient pour écouter la conversation.  
- Je... Oui, soupira Nova, se refusant à leur mentir alors qu'il lui offrait l'hospitalitée.  
- Et comment est-ce que... ?

La terrienne regarda son vis-à-vis, ne sachant leur expliquer sa situation. Elle prit néanmoins la peine de le faire, inspirant un bon coup au passage.

- Je suis arrivée à une citée étrange, blanche et en ruines ou demeure une reine noire avec ses soldats. Et j'ai pu constater que ceux-ci possédaient des ailes noires retournés, ne leur permettant aucunement de voler.  
- Et que veut cette reine ? questionna le commandant.  
- Elle veut mon sang et ma vie pour détruire Gaea et devenir la reine d'Atlantis. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, assura-t-elle, baissant la tête.

Le frère et la soeur se regardèrent, hochant la tête.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Allen Schézar et je suis chevalier d'Astria.  
- Et moi, je m'appelle Serena, je suis sa jeune soeur, assura la jeune fille, continuant de lui sourire.  
- Tandis que les hommes que tu as vu sont mes compagnons d'armes, finit le chevalier, tendant sa main gantée vers Nova.

En les voyant si polie, Nova se sentit mal, eut l'impression de les insulter en refuser de dire son nom. Elle se leva, fit une rapide révérence puis déclara :

- Mon nom et Nova Noyaki et je viens de la Terre, d'Izumo plus précisement.

En entendant le nom de la ville, Serena et Allen se fixèrent. Elle venait du même endroit qu'Hitomi. Et d'aprés les sources de Marchands, celle-ci était revenue à Fanélia.

- Connais-tu Hitomi Kanzaki, Nova ? demanda Allen, sa main posée sur la table.

La Terrienne réagit à ce nom. Hitomi. Cette petite fille qui avait toujours prit le temps de jouer avec elle ou encore de lui écrire lorsqu'elle eut déménagé. Elle avait attendu de ces nouvelles il y a deux ans.

Ce fut Mamoru qui l'avertit de sa disparition mais c'était avant... avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie et la douleur que causèrent la guerre de Gaea.

Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant leurs rires, leurs jeux. Elle se revit dans la forêt fleurie, juste derrière l'orphelinat, Hitomi, petite, à ses côtés. Elle se revit terminer une couronne de trèfle à trois feuilles, la posait sur sa tête. Elle se voyait rire en sa compagnie, danser entre les fleurs.

- Comment ne pas la connaître ? J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, petite. Et nous nous sommes séparés brusquement pour ne plus se voir que trés rarement, souffla Nova, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Je n'ai eu d'elle que de brèves lettres...

Le rappel de son déménagement, de la nouvelle de sa disparition. Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait eu l'impression d'être trahie. Mais elle se tut. Elle refusa de Haïr celle qui lui avait permi d'accepter sa différence.

- Tu souhaites la voir ? lança Serena, posant une main sur les siennes.

Nova releva la tête, l'observant. Allen était partit, avait décidé de préparer sa flotte pour rejoindre Fanélia. Pour retrouver Van et Hitomi afin de leur parler de cette affaire. Afin qu'ils les aident à la prôtéger. Nova posa son front contre celui de Serena qui rougit, surprise.

- Tu as un coeur double... et pourtant, malgré cette violence que l'on a enfoncé en toi, c'est ta générositée et ta féminitée qui a gagner... je t'aiderais à combattre ce mal, promit la terrienne, remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
- Je... Je...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne t'importunerais plus avec cette histoire, rassura Nova, lui souriant enfin.

Serena se sentit au prise par sa beauté et son courage. Cette force qu'elle dégageait, cette volonté inébranlable qui régnait dans ses yeux. Serena se leva et effectua une profonde révérence, soumise à cette volonté et cette force qu'elle ressentait.

- Je suis vôtre servante, Mademoiselle Nova, déclara, solennellement, la soeur du général.

La Terrienne afficha une mine surprise et intriguée. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être contente d'avoir une amie particulière. Ce fut en pleine discussion qu'Allen et Gades les retrouvèrent, se racontant leur souvenirs d'enfance.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, surpris. Et pourtant, ils furent content pour Serena. Elle s'était trouvé une bonne amie.

...

- Ou es-tu ? demanda une voix féminine, le reflet de son visage apparaissant dans la lune.

Le soldat noir, s'agenouilla face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il admira le visage de sa mère, sa chevelure écarlate, ses pupilles jaunes striées.

- Nous sommes à un fort d'Astria... je suis prisonnier alors qu'elle est l'invitée... je suis désolé ma reine, s'excusa Kuryo, baissant la tête.  
- Reste prés d'elle et fait en sorte de me l'emmener assez rapidement, ordonna la reine, disparaissant dans le reflet.

Kuryo se prosterna, soumsi à sa reine et mère. Il retourna à sa place et regarda le plafond, sur qu'elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Il afficha un mauvais sourire.

Cette gamine allait bientôt mourir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le Garçon Diabolique au Visage Familier_

* * *

_"Etait-ce un rêve ou Etait-ce la réalité ?  
Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis mon arrivée au fort du chevalier Schézar...  
Et Koryu qui ne semblait pas donner signe de vie au fond de sa cellule..  
Que dois-je réellement craindre ? Mes retrouvailles avec Hitomi ou cet homme qui semble prêt à tout pour me tuer... "_

...

Nova ne put s'empêcher de soupirer... Elle était effrayée. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hitomi, deux ans sans la voir ou lui parler autre que par de simples lettres. Et maintenant, son coeur faiblissait alors que le temps devenait sombre.

Serena s'avança à ses côtés, la regardant vêtue d'une de ses robes. Aussi rose que ses yeux pouvait l'être accompagné de froufrous blancs. Sa chevelure sombre entourait ses épaules alors que sa bouche, aussi rouge que le sang ne cessait d'être mordiller par ses dents.

- Tu as peur ? demanda la soeur du commandant.

Nova ferma ses yeux, cherchant à se calmer.

- Et si je te disais non ?  
- Menteuse, lança Serena, pointant sa joue du doigt.

La terrienne sourit, reposant ses yeux sur le ciel. Il y avait des nuages noirs qui s'avançait, parsemés de lumières blanches. Des éclairs. Nova ne réalisait pas encore le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la planète, la nature ou encore les animaux.

- Nova ? appela la jeune fille, passant sa main devant son visage.

_" Maudite sois-tu ma soeur, je te prendrais ton trône et ta fille en prime... ! "_

Ses mots la firent sursauter, la faisant se tourner vers son amie qui la trouva étrangement pâle. Elle devait voir Koryu. Peut-être arriverait-il à lui donner des réponses ? Lui qui devait connaître sa famille et son passé. Et pourquoi cette reine lui avait-elle semblait si familière ? Comme l'aura qu'il dégageait ?

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Se passant une main sur le visage, Nova souffla, ne pouvant supporter une tel attente.

- Serena, sais-tu ou se trouve Koryu ? demanda-t-elle, décidée.  
- Euh... oui. Mais pourquoi cela ?

Elle empoigna les bras de Serena, la secouant un peu.

- Emmène-moi jusqu'à lui. Je dois lui parler !

La jeune soeur accepta, la guidant jusqu'à lui. Il était là, assis contre le mur. Il ne regardait rien, semblait avoir gardé son casque. Tout n'était que silence. Et pourtant...

- On est suffisamment folle pour venir voir son aggresseur ? demanda l'homme, gardant son casque.  
- Je veux des réponses, ordonna Nova, se mettant à genoux devant les barreaux. Et je sais que tu peux me les donner.

Koryu se mit à genoux, juste en face d'elle. Serena regarda ce spectacle, intriguée par la force et la volonté de Nova pour savoir à tout prix son passé. Elle ne semblait pas avoir si peur de lui que cela. C'était une chose qui n'intrigua pas que Serena.

- Il y a quelques jours, tu tremblais devant moi et maintenant, tu restes ainsi, sans bouger, le regard droit devant toi. Tu n'as plus peur ?

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrant. Elle désirait voir le visage de cet homme. Elle voulait connaître son histoire pour l'aider lui et sa mère d'une autre manière qu'en mourrant.

- Pourquoi vouloir ma mort et la destruction de Gaea, Koryu ? questionna Nova, serieuse.

En vérité, elle avait peur qu'il n'aggripe son cou et ne le serre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décède. Qu'il ne lui donne quelque chose pour qu'elle meurt empoinnée. Elle ne savait que penser de lui.

- Tu as aucun ordre à me donner comme de questions à me poser. Je ne te dois rien ! rétorqua l'homme refusant de parler.

La jeune fille soupira. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Peu importait, un jour, il finirait par révéler ses secrets. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi gardé ce masque en permanence ? Possédait-il un visage aussi repoussant que l'enfer lui-même ?

Un vent doux et agréable passa à traversa la fenêtre mais les deux atlantes ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher du regard. Et si Koryu crût voir de la haine ou de la répulsion dans les pupilles roses de cette fille, il ne vit que de l'incompréhension et de la volonté.

Serena se sentit de trop dans cet scène. Mise à l'écart par son amie alors que celle-ci soupirait, s'approchant des barreaux pour les prendre, continuant d'observer Koryu. Mais il s'en moquait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, elle ne connaissait pas la souffrance, le déni ou le rejet.

Parce que son enfance, elle l'avait passé dans la joie alors qu'il n'avait cessé de la maudir, la surveillant sans cesse. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui poussait son coeur à vouloir connaître sa vie ou sa force. Il savait juste que sa mère avait besoin d'elle.

- N'espère pas que je t'épargnerais et ma mère encore moins, déclara l'homme, reculant son visage.

La main qui avait été tendu s'était soudainement stoppée. Les doigts tremblèrent alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Nova. Ce reflexe, elle le connaissait. Il y a des années, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les rues de cette citée, elle avait rencontré un garçon, possédant le même masque qui s'était, lui aussi, reculé.

Elle ramena sa main au barreau, baissant son visage. Dans ce souvenir, il lui avait montré son visage défiguré puis des hommes étaient apparus, l'avaient repoussé elle et emporté le garçon. Puis, elle ne sut jamais ce qui avait pu lui arrivait.

Koryu afficha un visage surpris face aux larmes de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait pour d'obscurs explications qu'il ne désirait pas connaître. Ou peut-être si. Sous les yeux de Serena, il enleva son masque et alla retrouvé la lumière des deux lunes.

Nova et Serena poussèrent une exclamation face au trace de griffes, ainsi qu'à la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Ses pupilles étaient striées elle aussi mais d'une couleur orange, brillantes de haine et de rejet. Pas envers Nova mais envers lui-même et ce que les gardes lui avaient fait.

- Koryu... tu es... murmura la térrienne, retombant à genoux.  
- Tais-toi ! cria-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de perdre son royaume, son enfance ou son peuple tout simplement parce qu'on n'accepte pas l'idée qu'une nouvelle Terre soit crée dans l'espace. Ne viens pas me parler de souvenirs ! Tu as toi-même oublié qui tu étais, Nova !

Serena prit le bras de son amie, la tirant vers les escaliers. Elle devait sortir avant de faire une bêtise. Elle entendait déjà Allen les appelait pour préparer leur affaires.

- Nova, On y va ! s'écria-t-elle, continuant de la tirer.

La jeune fille accepta, regardant une dernière fois, le visage défiguré et diabolique de ce garçon qu'elle connaissait déjà. Car en le revoyant, elle venait de se rappeler des jeux qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Jouant à cache-cache avec leur nourrice, Varie.

La terrienne monta les escaliers, le visage baissée. Serena resta derrière, continuant de fixer de manière haineusee, celui qui avait causé le chagrin de son amie.

- Tu as beau dire du mal d'elle, tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé pendant une periode de sa vie. Et si toi tu la rejettes, ce n'est pas le cas pour elle alors prends garde à tes paroles ou je te les ferais ravaler, menaça-t-elle s'approchant des barreaux.

Il en fit de même, impressionée par cette colère farouche qui inondait ses yeux bleus. Le courant ne passait pas entre ses deux êtres. Elle, expérience réussie des Zaibackers avait un alter-ego des plus violents dans sa tête et son coeur mais prêt à défendre une amie chère.

Lui était un atlante, maudit par les siens. Il avait été rejeté par son peuple, sa mère également, pour des croyances malsaines. Et maintenant, il en voulait à sa propre cousine qui ignorait tout de la vérité.

- Tu la défends sans connaître son histoire... tu la prôtèges alors qu'elle pourrait te poignarder dans le dos, murmura Koryu, approchant son visage du sien.

Serena sourit méchamment. Ses cheveux et son visage changèrent pour être plus masculin. Dilandeau était de retour, mais que pour un bref instant.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralitée, souffla l'homme, redevenant la douce Serena qui remonta les escaliers.

Koryu sourit face à cet idée. Il n'avait peut-être de haine envers elle mais plutôt envers un autre. Et ce petit renseignement l'aiderait dans sa quête de destruction de Nova.

...

Allen réprimenda les deux jeunes filles. Mais Nova n'écoutait déjà plus rien alors que le ciel était redevenu clair. Les deux lunes brillaient dans le ciel, les nuages s'étaient estompés et son coeur respirait. Donc, tout allait bien.

Et pourtant... En regardant les deux planètes dans le ciel, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange préssentiment. Ce qui l'inquiéter était probablement de retomber malade. Comme il y a deux ans...

Elle ne voulait plus rechuter comme cela...


	5. Chapter 5

_Le Sceau Fraternel de la Royauté_

_._

_Etait-ce un rêve ou Etait-ce la réalité... ?  
Hier, j'ai découvert le vrai visage de Koryu et je fus surprise...  
Ce ne fut pas ses griffures ou ses marques qui me troublèrent  
Mais ce visage que je connaissais lorsqu'il était aussi enfant que moi...  
_

_._

_" Deux croissants de lunes, se croisant à chacun de leur bout... Une rose brillant en leurs centres... un symbôle régnant sur sa mémoire. Un emblème royale faisant partie d'un diadème. Celui de la reine d'Atlantis. "_

Nova ouvrit les yeux, réalisant être dans l'une des cabines du croisé, faisant route pour le paisible et verdoyant royaume de Fanélia. Dans le silence de la pièce, elle reprit ses esprits et ses comtes, cherchant un moyen de comprendre comment Kuryo et sa mère en étaient venus à la haïr.

C'est une question qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis qu'elle avait vu ce regard voilé de haine et de rejet envers sa personne. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il voulait simplement qu'elle meure et aide sa mère à retrouver sa splendeur passé.

Se levant, elle vit les vêtements un peu masculin posé sur une chaise, prés de son lit. Un pantalon bleu et un haut noir. Bien qu'elle préférait les shorts, elle se contenta de ses vêtements, s'excusant au passage pour Serena qui lui avait encore préparé une robe.

Bien qu'elle soit magnifique, elle n'aimait pas en porter. Ou pour de rares occasions. Surtout depuis cette fois-là où pour la nuit de Noël, elle était apparut vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge aux rebords blancs avec une ceinture marron. Les enfants la prirent pour la fille du Père Noël.

Nova s'était refusé à leur mentir et avait joué le jeu. Ce simple souvenir ramena un doux sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs, passant devant la pièce de détention ou Koryu put le voir aussi. Ce sourire n'amena que plus de haine contre elle mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure pour l'instant.

Le plus important était que Fanélia était pratiquement en vue mais qu'elle allait aussi revoir une vieille amie. Hitomi et elle allaient se retrouver aprés des mois et des années de séparations. Elle connaissait sa réaction mais ignorait la sienne.

Allen remarqua son trouble, s'approchant pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien se passer, Nova... Elle ne risque pas de t'avoir oublier vu ce que tu m'as raconté, chercha à rassurer le chevalier, sa soeur et l'équipage souriant face à la scène.  
- Les années peuvent effacer les bons moments... j'ai juste peur qu'elle ai pu les oublier ou m'oublier tout court avec tout ce qu'elle a pu faire loin de moi... Une seule chose me rassure malgré cela, dit-elle, regardant la citée apparaître peu à peu.

Tous la regardèrent, attendant la suite.

- C'est que grâce à vous tous et sans ma présence, elle ait réussi à devenir une femme forte et courageuse. Et c'est une bonne chose pour une fille comme moi qui l'a vu triste et nostalgique, petite, lança-t-elle, souriante.

Chaque membre de l'équipage trouvèrent ses mots touchants, d'autre rougirent et rare étaient personnes qui acceptèrent ce compliment, trop fièr. Serena reposa son regard sur le paysage, voyant la citée fanélienne apparaître enfin.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle, se postant prés de Nova, affichant un sourire étrange.

Nova se sentit mal mais ne le montra aucunement. Elle regarda le vaisseau se posait sur la piste d'atterrissage de Fanélia, remarquant l'arrivée du roi de Fanélia ainsi que d'Hitomi et d'une femme-chatte. Elle recula, percutant le torse d'Allen qui l'invita à aller se changer pour faire une certaine impression auprés de leur amie commun.

Serena poussa Nova dans sa chambre, l'aidant à revêtir la robe blanche à froufrou roses, lui attachant un trègle à quatres feuilles roses autour de son cou. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle accepta néanmoins de la revêtir, charmant Allen et son équipage qui se turent d'admiration.

Nova fit une révérence, mit sa main sur celle d'Allen et le suivit. Le croisé débarqua, saluant le roi de Fanélia et la jeune terrienne qui rigola à leurs côtés. Nova descendit à son tour, regarda la ville, sa robe ondulant sous le vent chaud qui passait sur la ville.

Elle retint un minimum ses cheveux, observant les habitants vivre dans ses rues étroites comme larges. Cet endroit respirait la joie de vivre et la force, bien plus encore que la citée blanche étrange. Celle qui la vit arriver, que cela soit à ses 7 ans comme il y a quelques jours.

Tout était tellement plus agréable ici. Ce fut les cris de Koryu qui la ramenèrent à la réalité alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Il se débattait dans la colère et la violence, regardant chaque être avant de se figer en voyant Nova.

Cette façon d'agir. Cette robe, cette position. Ce coeur brilant de lumière et de couleur. Tout cela lui rappela sa cousine disparue, enfuie ou enlevée par la pierre. Il continua de la regarder, cherchant des similitudes, quelque chose qui le ferait réellement douter de la malveillance qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Avait-elle des ailes aussi blanches que la neige ? ou alors est-elle la démone comme sa mère la si souvent raconter, à, dans ce château noir et oublié d'Atlantis. Elle souffla, soupira avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, de mettre ses mains dans son dos et de lui sourire tout en lui disant :

- Tu as oublié la pomme que tu m'avais promis, Koryu-Kun !

Ces mots le firent trembler. Les deux hommes d'Allen le tirèrent une nouvelle fois, l'obligeant à avancer alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Il ne cessa de se rappeler d'elle, de sa tendre et jolie cousine, celle qu'il avait tant aimer. Et là, réellement, il ne sut comment agir sans se faire guider jusqu'à la prison.

- Allen ? appela le monarque de Fanélia, cherchant à comprendre, Hitomi à ses côtés.  
- Lorsque nous les avons trouvé, il avait une dague levé sur elle tandis qu'elle pleurait, une main pour se prôtéger. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais j'ai agi comme je pensais qu'il fallait agir, assura le chevalier, observant Nova qui se reperdait dans la contemplation du paysage.  
- Je vois. Tu m'en parleras mieux tout à l'heure. Mais passons plutôt au présentations, déclara Van, s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Nova ressentit une présence derrière elle, se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme, cheveux noirs ébourrifés, pupilles rubis mais dégageant énormément de douceur et de gentillesse. Il fit une rapide révérence tout autant qu'elle.

Et un charme s'opéra sous les yeux des personnes présentes. Comme si le lien atlante qui coulait dans leurs veines brillaient un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. C'était magnifique à voir, cette instant qui les réunissait peu à peu.

- Mon nom est Van Slanzar de Fanel, Roi de Fanélia et vôtre serviteur pendant vôtre séjour dans mon royaume, se présenta-t-il, souriant.  
- Enchanté, Je m'appelle Nova Noyaki et je suis une simple terrienne qui ne demande que l'hospitalité dans vôtre château et vôtre pays, dit-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

Van tendit sa main gantée que son invitée prit avec plaisir, rejoignant le petit groupe. Ce fut en voyant Hitomi que Nova se figea, n'osant y croire. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. L'autre terrienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer fortement en retrouvant son modèle.

Elle était devenue plus belle et plus forte que jamais. Une chevelure sombre, une bouche gentille, moqueuse et rouge comme une cerise, des yeux roses, brillant de vie et de force, de volonté digne d'une reine. Hitomi s'approcha, caressant la joue de son amie qui laissa une larme coulait à son contact.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Nova. Tu pleures toujours lorsque le calme est là, se moqua la déesse de la guerre pour les Gaiens.  
- Et toi, trop lorsque la tempête se trouve autour de toi. Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Hitomi. C'est ton calme et ta force de caractère qui donne de la force aux gens qui t'entourent et non la panique que tu épprouves, lança Nova, prenant les mains de sa soeur de coeur.  
- Je sais. Je l'ai juste un peu oublié. Mais maintenant, nous sommes ensembles, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? demanda Hitomi, collant son front au sien.

L'autre terrienne sourit, rigolant malgré ses larmes. Mais ce n'était pas vain. Car dans le fond de sa cellule, le jeune homme, ses ailes libérés et noires comme les ténèbres, retournés, ne le faisait plus autant souffrir. Car la jeune fille apaisait cette douleur de son rire agréable.

Relevant le visage vers le plafond, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il laissa ses pupilles oranges dérivés vers le ciel bleu.

- Que dois-je faire, Mère ? Ma tante, pourquoi nous avoir répudiés et m'avoir séparés de ma cousine ? Où est-elle maintenant ? souffla-t-il, seul dans cet endroit humide et lugubre.

.

- Ainsi donc, il désire la tuer, souffla Van, assis sur son trône, les yeux fermés.

Allen se trouvait à sa gauche, Merle à sa droite, Les conseillers de chaque côtés de lui. Il était entouré comme le grand roi qu'il était, surtout depuis qu'il avait gagné contre les Zaibackers, contre la grande guerre d'il y a deux ans.

- Et cette reine noire ? A-t-on un quelconque renseignement sur elle ?  
- Aucun. Nova n'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, je pense vu dans l'état ou moi et ma soeur nous l'avons retrouvé. Et je n'ai pas voulu trop insister sur ce sujet quelque peu difficile, assura Allen, s'excusant au passage.

Van leva la main, intriguant les membres du conseil qui attendirent un quelconque ordre. Il devait réfléchir à toutes les éventualités. Dans son ordre dépendait la vie de Nova et l'éxistence de Gaea. Mais surtout, il refusait que Fanélia disparaisse de nouveau.

- Pour l'instant, nous devons interroger cet homme que tu as arrêté, pas seulement ici mais également à Astria puisque c'est là-bas qu'il est apparut avec Nova. Ensuite, pour la durée de son séjour, Nova sera considérée comme mon invitée mais également comme une seconde princesse de la lune des Illusions et pour finir..., ordonna Van, sérieux.

Ils attendirent tous, prêt à riposter ou encore à s'incliner devant ses désirs.

- Je souhaiterais que Nova nous disent tout ce qu'elle pu avoir le temps de voir. Je ne veux rien négliger sur ce sujet !  
- Oui !  
- Bien, pour l'heure et jusqu'à demain, la réunion est fini. Je convoquerais demain à la première heure, l'homme appelé Koryu-Kun et ensuite Nova. Le conseil est terminé ! dit-il, décidé.

Les conseillers se plièrent à la volonté de leur roi. Van regarda la porte se fermait sur eux puis se rassit sur son fauteuil de roi, épuisé. Il soupira, se passant les doigts sur le front.

- Van ? Appela Allen, posant une main sur son épaule.

Le Monarque releva le visage vers ses amis, se grattant la nuque pour finalement respirer un bon coup. Il devait oublier ce problème pour aujourd'hui et jusqu'à demain. Il devait s'occuper de son hôte et de sa bien-aimée.

- Allons les retrouver ! dit-il, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres.

Van, Merle et Allen quittèrent la salle du conseil, retrouvant les trois jeunes filles dans le jardin royale ou Nova et Hitomi dansaient ensemble sous les yeux de Serena qui frappait dans ses mains.

Leur spectacle les firent sourires alors qu'Hitomi abandonnait sa cavalière qui ne cessait de tournoyer pour finalement disparaître derrière un buisson.

Et si les quatres gaiens paniquèrent, la terrienne ne fit que rire lorsqu'elle apparut, vêtu de nouveau de short qu'hitomi lui avait prêté avec ce t-shirt blanc, sans bretelle. Des baskets au pieds et des cheveux relâchés, étant auparavant attachés en queue de cheval bien remonté.

Elle avait cependant gardé le pendentif de Serena autour du cou. Elle voulait le conserver par affection et amitié pour cette jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Nova se calma enfin pour remarquer les têtes surprise et apaisés de ses amis.

Le rire d'Hitomi continuait de résonner dans le jardin. Merle s'inquiéta mais ce fut un rude coup venant de Nova qui la calma, provoquant une certaine colère chez Hitomi qui se mit debout. Et une petite course poursuite s'ensuivit entre les deux terriennes.

Van, Merle et Allen ne reconnaissaient pratiquement pas leur amie terrienne, ayant subitement changé de par la présence de l'autre mais également, elle avait retrouvé son enfance et sa vitalité. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, il y a deux ans de cela.

Mais à cet époque, la guerre régnait sur Gaea et aucun d'eux n'avaient le coeur à rire et s'amuser comme maintenant. Certes, un danger régnait mais différent et rapidement effaçable sans qu'un royaume ne soit détruit.

- Hitomi semble heureuse, fit remarquer la fille-chat.  
- Elle vient de retrouver une amie chère à son coeur mais aussi Gaea, lança Serena.  
- Ce n'est pas important. Le plus important est que l'on profite de leur présence aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, assura Allen, debout contrairement aux deux femmes, Van était au mausolée de sa famille.

Les deux jeunes filles revinrent vers le groupe, rigolant encore, éssouflées de leur courses. Et si Hitomi chercha à s'assoir, Nova ne put réellement attendre, tombant à genoux. Merle et Serena affichèrent beaucoup de surprise face à leurs manières.

- Hitomi ? Nova ? Fatiguées ? se moqua la soeur d'Allen, se levant pour aider les deux jeunes filles à se lever.  
- Oui.  
- Epuisée serait plus exacte, Serena, rétorqua Nova, continuant de rire un peu.  
- Dans ce cas, allez prendre un bain. Merle, m'accompagnes-tu pour les laver un peu de toute cette saleté accumulée ? demanda Serena, se tournant vers la fille-chat.  
- Avec plaisir !

Allen se retrouva donc seul au retour de Van. Celui-ci ne fut nullement choquée, ayant entendu les rires des filles dans le jardin alors que tout allait bien.

- Elles t'ont finalement abandonné, plaisanta le roi de Fanélia, amusé de trouver le grand seducteur d'Astria sans aucune compagnie féminine.  
- Le bain en est la cause. Ne crois donc aucunement que je n'ai pas de charme, rétorqua le chevalier celeste, aussi amusé que son ami.

Il y eut un silence. Rapide, simple et tendu. Car Allen n'avait pas oublié ce profond attachement qu'il ressentait envers Hitomi. Et si l'un resta debout, l'autre s'avança prés du balcon, admirant le dynamisme qui régnait dans la ville.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? demanda Allen, s'approchant de Van, regardant également la ville.  
- Nova ou Hitomi ? Quoique les deux soient trés différentes, déclara le monarque, se retournant pour se concentrait sur le jardin.  
- Aucune ne peut être au-dessus d'Hitomi, dis-toi le bien, Van. Et cette Nova n'est rien face à la douceur et le charme agréable que dégage son amie.

Van soupira. Allen ne pensait encore trop à Hitomi alors que dans son absence, le roi de Fanélia avait pu rencontré plusieurs filles agréables mais à ses yeux, aucune autre que la jeune rescapée pouvait tenir la comparaison avec celle qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu as des yeux, Allen mais tu ne vois rien.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Si cette reine cherche tant que cela à tuer Nova, c'est que sa vie est importante pour Gaea mais également pour la citée. Et j'ai bien l'impression que cette citée blanche et la capitale d'Atlantis ne font qu'une, raisonna Van, se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à un couloir du palais.  
- Tu voudrais dire que... ?  
- Exactement. Lorsqu'elle est apparue dans ton fort, elle venait de la vallée des Illusions.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Van savait qu'il ne pouvait se tromper. Pas que l'intuition le lui disait mais c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la jeune fille. Elle ne lui semblait pas totalement terrienne mais bien au-delà. Et de toute les manières, il devait se rendre en Astria pour interroger comme il le fallait Koryu et Nova.

- Que penses-tu faire pour élucider le mystère ? demanda le chevalier, le suivant dans les couloirs.  
- Aprés la réunion, nous partirons voir Mirana et Elise pour les informer de cet histoire pendant que j'enverrais un messager pour Bazrham et Daedalus. Ensuite, nous verrons arriver là-bas.  
- Et tu comptes faire confiance à cette fille ?

Il se stoppa, tournant son visage vers un portrait de sa mère. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment mais pendant sa prière au mausolée, il avait parler avec sa mère qui en écoutant la description de Nova, s'était mise à pleurer pour finalement dévoilée la vérité sur les origines de la jeune fille.

Elle était l'héritière du trône d'Atlantis, la véritable reine mais également, le coeur même de la planète Gaea. Van connaissait la vérité à son sujet mais préférer attendre avant de tout révéler.

Il ne voulait brusquer personne et encore moins l'amie d'Hitomi. Car dans ce cas précis, avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant.

- Serait-ce une impression ou tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Allen, intrigué par son silence.

Van soupira. Il ne devait rien dire avant trois jours. Dans trois jours, tout serait révélé. Mais pas par lui. Par la reine noire en personne qui chercherait probablement à faire le travail par elle-même.

Il secoua la tête, se dépêchant de rejoindre les autres. Allen regarda le visage de l'ancienne reine de Fanélia, la trouvant aussi belle que dans la légende. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, inspirant un bon coup et rejoignit ses amis...

Dans sa cellule, Koryu inspira un bon coup, regardant les deux lunes qui brillaient dans le ciel. Il se trouvait à Fanélia, dans le palais même d'un descendant du peuple du dieu dragon. Et lui seul semblait être au courant de la vérité sur Nova.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il faire profit de cette situation en faisant en sorte que Nova soit aussi au courant et hais de ses nouveaux amis... Fermant les yeux, un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il décidait de commencer son plan demain à la première heure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**° Le Caractère Intriguant de Nova °**_

_**.**_

_Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ?  
En arrivant à Fanélia, je rencontrais son roi dont mon coeur fut empli de tendresse  
Mais je retrouvais aussi Hitomi, mon amie d'enfance,  
Pourtant, j'eus une étrange impression en me rendant à Astria,  
Une impression malfaisante qui plânait sur Gaea tout entière, l'ombre de la reine noire..._

.

Nova paniquait. Pour un rien si cela se trouvait. Mais elle avait quand même peur. Car Van ne lui avait pas caché ses intention en l'amenant à Palace, capitale du royaume D'Astria, une capitale bordée par un ocean des plus calmes.

Elle regarda le paysage de par l'arrière du vaisseau. Koryu avait été une nouvelle fois enfermé dans sa prison. De leurs côtés, le petit groupe conversait entre eux, trouvant étrange cette ressemblance que pouvait avoir la jeune fille et le prisonnier.

Dans leurs profils régnait la même force, la même noblesse et pourtant leur coeur demeurait différent. Van ne disait rien. Il connaissait le secret mais se devait de tenir sa langue. Il l'avait promi à sa mère. Une seule personne en dehors de lui se devait de connaître la vérité.

Nova avait ce droit car cela la concerner. Et pourtant, en passant plusieurs fois la voir, il n'eut jamais le courage de lui en parler. Timidité ?

Non. Il ne voulait simplement pas que la jeune fille souffre plus que neccessaire. Elle qui, d'aprés les dires d'Allen, avait eu une réaction violente en arrivant sur Gaea, finissant par n'avoir que Serena comme confidente signifiait qu'elle avait encore du mal à imaginer une tel chose.

- Van ! appela Allen, le regard posé sur lui.

Il regarda le chevalier d'Astria, puis sa douce princesse avant de refermer les yeux et de réfléchir à une réponse adéquate. Hors la question, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas entendu. Toute ces pensées étaient concentrées sur une seule personne... Nova.

Elle et ses origines hantaient ses pensées depuis qu'il savait tout. Il lui arrivait de la chercher pour un rien. Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Hitomi était là. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser de côté. Mais quel serait sa réaction si elle apprenait que son amie d'enfance était originaire de la vallée des Illusions et qu'elle était aussi un ange ?

L'aimerait-elle toujours autant ?

- Van ? As-tu un problème ? demanda Hitomi, déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle ramena le regard rubis à se poser sur elle, amoureux comme au premier jour. Il ne pouvait decemment pas douter d'elle. Cela serait un vrai blasphème.

- Ca va. Je suis inquiet de cette affaire, avoua-t-il, transformant quelques mots de sa pensée en d'autres.  
- Serait-ce Koryu qui te préoccupe ?

Van secoua la tête. Comment expliquer cette peur qui le prenait lorsque Nova et Koryu se regardaient. Il avait l'impression que si les barreaux n'avaient pas été là, elle serait morte depuis tellement de temps.

- Et cette reine noire qui en veut absolument à Nova... lança Hitomi. Pourquoi Nova ? Que possède-t-elle que la reine désire tant ?

Allen se leva, allant regarder par le hublot du vaisseau, Hitomi ne cessait de taper du doigt sur la table alors que Van retournait à ses réfléxions. Mais rien n'avançait.

Et puis elle apparut. Nova passa devant la porte, attirant le regard des trois amis sur sa silhouette tandis qu'elle allait aux poste de commande rejoindre les pirates. La jeune fille préférait nettement voir devant que derrière. Ainsi qu'elle pouvait admirer la vue.

- Eh ! T'es venue nous rejoindre ! lança l'un des pirates, ses compères rigolant sous la remarque.  
- Je peux rester avec vous, je m'ennuie un peu. Et il fait trop froid de l'autre côté, assura Nova, se postant contre la vitre.  
- Tu es la bienvenue, Nova. Sois ici comme chez toi, déclara Gades.

Le voyage se passa sans aucune mauvaise rencontre. Nova admira la citée Astrienne et l'océan qui l'entourait. Les bateaux de pêcheurs qui flottaient prés du quai. Les mouettes qui volaient dans le large à la recherche de nourriture.

Sous le regard attendrit d'Hitomi et surprise de l'équipage, du commandant, de sa soeur et du roi de Fanélia, elle afficha une mine d'admiration pour cette ville, affichant de l'amour du paysage ou encore de l'ocean, ses yeux bleus de la même couleur brillaient d'un éclat d'envie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... tu pourras nager lorsque nous aurons accoster à Palace, assura Allen, affichant un sourire narquois.

Elle se retourna à peine, n'osant même pas afficher sa joie face à ce monde empli de merveille. Elle rougit pour la forme, se faisant embêter par Serena qui la taquina un peu sous la jalousie d'Hitomi qui serrait les poings allant finalement les rejoindre.

- Nova... Tu as envie de faire quoi arriver à Palace ? demanda Serena, aggripant le bras de son amie.  
- Je sais pas... et toi, Hitomi, tu veux faire quoi à Palace ?  
- On verra. Le plus important c'est Koryu et la raison qui la poussait à vouloir te tuer.

Ces mots ramenèrent la tristesse sur le visage et dans les pupilles de la jeune fille. Nova sourit à peine, un petit sourire crispé, dérangeait par l'idée que cet homme puisse rellement lui en vouloir. Elle quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cellule de Koryu.

Elle le découvrit là, assis contre le mur. Il ruminait de sombres pensées, parfois un mauvais sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Nova se remit à genoux. Et elle le regarda.

Elle admira le menton droit, le nez aquilin, la forme douce et fine de ses lèvres, le regard noir et droit devant lui, les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux du roi de Fanélia, toujours en bataille. Ses cicatrices sur le visage, l'une prés de la bouche, l'autre marquant la cicatrice gauche, une autre touchant à peine l'oeil droit.

Elle était surprise de la manière dont les cicatrices avaient guéri au fil du temps, prenant autant d'âge que ce petit garçon enfermé dans les cages de cette citée. Elle ferma les yeux, effectua un mouvement de la bouche pour finalement laisser échapper un air d'Izumo.

Celui de l'orphelinat. Celui qui apaisait tout. Koryu réagit à la musique, tournant son regard ébahi vers elle, s'approchant doucement, comme un animal sauvage. Il continua de l'écouter siffler. L'air était compliqué mais c'était celui de son enfance.

Se positionnant assis devant elle, il sortit une flûte en argent qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Il avait prit l'habitude de jouer, assis sur une colonne de couleur blanche, ses ailes noires libérés de leur prison, retournait alors que leurs plumes tombaient dans une pluie de ténèbres.

En la voyant à genoux devant lui, les yeux fermés et le visage un peu levé vers le plafond, il lâcha sa flûte en l'écoutant chanter la chanson qui accompagnait cet air. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Elle cherchait sa présence comme un soutien dans cette quête de la vérité et de la reine noire... il cherchait sa cousine en elle, douce, gentille, souriante et farouche... Cachant une lionne en son sein, une lionne que personne ne pouvait réellement imaginer...

Elle finit de chanter, n'ayant pas remarquer l'approche de Kuryo ou encore de ses amis qui affichèrent un regard ébahi hormi la terrienne, connaissant son don pour le chant.

- Joli chant, Nova ! complimenta Hitomi, souriante, se mettant à genoux elle aussi.

L'autre terrienne rougit, approchant ses doigts du visage de Koryu qui retourna à sa place, répugné par cet acte de fausse gentillesse. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces manières qui cachait la véritable personnalité de cette princesse héritière et encore adulée par les hommes.

Elle... pouvait encore voler, s'amuser, rire alors qu'il devait ruminer, tuer et rester au sol. Il se tourna, dos à elle, refusant de la voir alors qu'elle affichait de nouveau ce visage perdu et triste. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire son coeur... eh bien tant pis, il s'en moquait.

Tout ces gestes d'affection ne lui ramèneraient jamais la beauté et la blancheur de ses ailes. Rien de tout cela. Il recommença à ruminer dans son coin alors que Nova repartit à sa contemplation.

Dans la fraîcheur du vent, la jeune fille ferma souvent les yeux, réfléchissant à une manière d'être respectueuse et douce envers la reine d'Astria et son époux, le voyageur.

- Tu es inquiète quand aux manières de vivre des Gaïens ? lui demanda le roi de Fanélia, l'ayant rejoint alors qu'Hitomi et Allen restaient cachés, désirant les écouter.  
- Un peu. Et vôtre princesse me semble excentrique. J'ai bien l'impression que Yukarie s'est réincarné en elle d'aprés la description que vous m'avez faîte d'elle, se moqua Nova.  
- Possible.

Ils restèrent ainsi, regardant le paysage, ne se doutant pas que les premières maisons de la capitale apparaissait comme le port. Et lorsqu'ils attérrirent, Mirana et sa soeur Elise les attendaient. Et si Serena se précipita vers elles, les enlaçant chacune, Allen, de par son rang de chevalier, leur fit une profonde révérence.

- Van, nous sommes arrivés, alerta Hitomi, le trouvant en train de rire avec Nova qui lui racontait ses petites blagues faîtes à la mère supérieur.

Elle se sentit mal face à ce spectacle. Elle se sentait de trop. Merle vint la rejoindre alors que Koryu souriait méchamment en remarquant la lueur de tristesse que la terrienne avait dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

- Tu as peur qu'elle te le pique ? lança-t-il, attirant le verdoyant regard sur lui.

Hitomi s'approcha, de toute sa hauteur. Elle était plus maligne que cela pour se laisser avoir. Et pourtant, elle tomba dans le piège. Ou alors joua-t-elle un jeu pour aquérir plus d'informations.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Nova n'est pas suffisamment méchante pour faire cela, se rassura-t-elle, la connaissant.

Mais les années avaient passés. Elles avaient grandis, peut-être changé en passant donc tout était différent. Elles n'était plus totalement innocentes, l'une comme l'autre.

Mais surtout, Hitomi voulait savoir les origines sur Nova. D'autant qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours ressentit une incroyable sensation de chaleur provenant de son amie autant que de la magie et du mystère.

- Elle a changé depuis vôtre séparation. Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle est toujours resté la même où tu vas être intelligente et ouvrir les yeux, dit-il, encore plus mesquin.  
- Et si tu commençais pas ouvrir les tiens, Koryu, rétorqua une voix féminine.

Nova était là, avec Van et Merle. Ses pupilles avaient pris une teinte rouge plus violente que la douceur de ses yeux roses. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il s'approcha des barreaux autant qu'elle alors qu'Hitomi reculait, rejoignant Van et Merle à l'arrière.

- Tu crois sincèrement m'éffrayer, petite fille ? se moqua Koryu, rigolant.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le jeune homme se retrouvant coincée contre les barreaux, Nova ayant aggripé son veston marron pour le coller contre eux, de manière violente, ses pupilles encore plus rouges qu'avant.

Depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des rêves étranges, se retrouvait perdu dans un monde inconnu avec un jeune garçon ressemblant à un vieil ami, une reine noire complètement folle, des hommes-animaux, la terre et la lune brillant dans le ciel. Et elle devait garder son calme.

Impossible. Que cela soit seul ou encore avec cet homme constamment en train de la provoquer. Elle craquait devant son amie et les nouveaux qu'elle venait de se faire.

- Traites-moi encore de petites filles et tu auras une bonne raison de ne plus être un ange, même avec des ailes noires et retournés. Vu dans l'état ou tu m'as mis, toi et ta chère mère en me faisant venir ici pour me tuer, puis avec tes insultes, je me ferais un plaisir de te les arracher alors maintenant, tu la fermes, ordonna Nova, finissant par rejoindre Serena qui était venus les chercher.

Celle-ci afficha une mine surprise mais vite effacé par un sourire admiratif de sa colère. Elle qui avait cru qu'elle était innofensive, venait de se tromper lourdement.

La jeune terrienne était plus forte qu'on le croyait. Hitomi la rejoint, la félicitant, Van appela deux pirates pour qu'ils emmènent Koryu, les mots d'anges et d'ailes retournés ne cessant de revenir dans son esprit alors que sa jeune soeur tirait la langue.

Pour sa part, Koryu ne sut que dire. Etait-ce réellement cette fille leur salut à lui, sa mère et le reste de leur clan ? Il avait du mal à croire que cette femme puisse être celle qu'il avait trouvé marchant dans les rues de la citée puis suppliait qu'on la laisse vivre.

Tout n'était plus si clair. Ou alors avait-il oublié qu'elle avait le même sang que lui qui coulait dans ses veines ? Pourtant, la seule autre personne digne de monter sur le trône d'Atlantis, en dehors de lui, était sa cousine.

Et leurs ressemblances étaient chaque jour plus troublantes... trop à ses yeux.

.

La reine noire poussa un hurlement de colère en voyant son fils emmenait par les gardes d'Astria dans l'une des cellules du château alors que sa nièce souriait face à de nouvelles rencontres. Elle devait absolument être ramené dans la vallée, tuée par ses mains pour amener la citée et Gaea vers une nouvelle ère...

Celle de la terreur, de la tyrannie et de la destruction... Elle donnerait à ces mondes, une souveraine digne d'eux...

Mais avant tout, elle devait libérer son fils qui pourrait parcourir les forêts et autres et mieux réussir à la kidnapper afin que le rituel ai lieu...


End file.
